Unknown Destiny's
by SneakingNation
Summary: Yo! My Names is Riceo Uzuchi, I'm a ninja in training at the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. Ninja are so cool with their uniqe skill and just overall badassery. That's why I want to become one, so I can be that strong. Also my dad and mom have been pressuring me about it. But with intense pre training I'm ready for enything.


Yo!

My Names is Riceo Uzuchi, I'm a ninja in training at the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. Ninja are so cool with their uniqe skill and just overall badassery. The Seventh, for example, he could take on the entire world if he wanted too. That's why I want to become one, so I can be that strong. Also my dad and mom have been pressuring me about it. Going so far as having ,her, train me. It was tough but, now I was much more than ready to go to the academy.

Ninja Academy

By Boruto, Shikadai, Metal lee, Inojin, Denkai, and Iwabe I stood watching as Konohamaru-Sensei made a giant toad appear using the Summoning Animal technique my classmates stood in Aw (mostly the girls). "Outstanding demonstration as always Konohamaru." Praised Shino-Sensei walking in front of the toad as he continued "The reason for that is because he's the grandson of the third hokage, the genius ninja who was the pride of the hidden leaf." *Was* I thought to myself.

"I shall fight with you to the end Mr. Konohamaru." Declared the toad.

"I know, thank you, Gamagoro." Konohamaru said before sending him back. As Konohamaru landed people claped. Shino offered the opportunity to ask "The Genius" some question and a good few of girls went up to him trying to get his attention. "I knew they would do some girls are so predictable."

...

"Ahm!" I turned to the left seeing Sarada, Chocho, and a few other girls look at me. *I said it outloud didn't I? Gotta save it.* "But not you guys, you girls would probably never do that... Maybe." Sadara Glared at me before turning her head in a annoyed motion "Boys."

*Phew*

As I looked back over I saw Boruto grab the summoning scroll off of Konohamaru-sensai's back and failed horribly at Summoning.

"Haaaaa!" _Shit! I couldn't hold back my laughter_. Shino-Sensei told the class why it didn't work "The Scroll is Unless you first need to sign your name in the scroll, and even then you would have to been in a Contract with that animal."

Sarada Sighed tell Boruto "Your an idiot."

"It's all about trust. Just because you summoned the animal doesn't mean it has to listen to you. Respect is very important Also. Once you have those two things you team work will be no laughing matter." Konohamaru said holding up the scroll as Boruto walked back to the were he was in crowd and punch me in the shoulder for laughing at him.

Shino-Sensei took front center now "It's still to soon for eny of you to summon animals, so today we'll summon Ninja Tools." Shino took out a weapon scroll opening it and summoning a short katana which appeared in a puff of smoke. "So were starting their are we." Boruto said looking at his scroll. I over heard two girls talking about summoning animals and how they should have summoned a cat or dog.

"Aren't Summoning animal slimy and creepy." Chocho interjected. "No, actually reptiles are the only thing that can be summoned. The third had a monkey, and the sixth had a dog." Konohamaru put that upcoming suspicion to rest. *Obviously I already knew that nothing new to me* "Oh yeah, I think my mom could summon a Weasel." Recalled Shikadai

"I wouldn't mind summoning a puppy." One girl said

"I'd rather summon a loveable Kitty cat." Another girl said back to her

The other girl then responded with "Cute animal are just the best." _Do these girls really think a summoning animals are pets. "_ Hey, a summoning animal isn't a pet. The way it looks doesn't really matter that much." I told them

"It can be ugly as long as it's strong." Commented Inojin

"Then how about a snake it's cool and seems strong." Recommended Boruto.

"I want a scorpion!" Exclaimed Denkai.

"Nope, a gorilla is the way to go with it's immense Strength." Metal Lee told us.

Shikadai then Suggested "If you want to just creep them out, go with spiders."

"Don't know, I like things that look cool, mysterious and intimidating, I'd go with a raven. Also because I like ravens." I gave my two cent on the discussion.

The girls were disgusted that's the animal we came up with. This lead to a standard boy-girl argument which Shino-Sensei stopped. "Enough, get started with Ninja summoning-" But he was ignored

"Next time let's all summon a giant animal together." Boruto was pumping us (the boys) up to which we all agreed.

However, Sarada was quick to bring us down saying "Don't try enything stupid or should I remained you why our class is different from the rest, Boruto."

Well Boruto and Sarada lead to a argument between the boys and the girls of my class. But before it could escalate Shino-Sensei stopped it.

lunch

The five of us (excluding metal lee) were on our way to the food venue when Shikadai asked Boruto. "So you and Sarada are like childhood friend, right?"

"Our parents are friends from way back, that's the only reason I know her." He said angerly

"I feel for you dude, knowing her seems like a pain." I told him

"Never mind that. Let's go eat now." Boruto jogged ahead of us, to which we sped up also.

Finally reaching the food venue Boruto ran up to the desk and ask the nice lady. "One yakisoba bun, please!" Sadly Boruto wasn't the only that wanted one. Apparently, Sarada had asked for one at the same time he did. They both glared at each before saying in unison "Can I have a yakisoba bun, please."

"I know were this going. It's best if you just ignore them until we finish eating." I said to inojin and shikadai as I got my two triangle shaped sandwiches and my juice sitting on the stairs. Taking my own advice I tune their voices out of my head and nibble on one of my sandwiches.

That is until I notice Sumire, chocho and another girl beside me. I don't know why when I'm around Sumire my stomach tights and its hard for me to breath.

...

*What! I like Sumire, fight me!*

I looked up at her. "Hey, Sumire." I spoke. She jumped a little bit. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." _She actually didn't notice me sitting here._

"It's okay, I just got a little startled. Why are you sitting their enyway, Riceo?" I just shook my shoulder "You know I actually never thought about that." I held out my other sandwich out to her "Do you want it." She kindly denied "No that's I'm alright."

As fate had it her stomach growled, as she smile being caught in a lie. I grined victoriously as she took the sandwich from my hand. I tapped next to me "Do you wana sit?" _Gotta start somewhere._

"Umm, sure." She sat down next to me. _Yes!_ "So what are they fighting about." She referred to Sarada and Boruto.

I gave the most honest I could. "It wouldn't really surprise you but, a yakisoba Sandwich." The simply answer

"You right that doesn't really surprise me. But they should stop it." She told me. I looked at her a warm feeling came to me. She looked back almost blushing "What?"

"Nothing, your hair it looks nice." I told her. She defiantly blushed then. "What was that!" We heard Sarada shout to Boruto. "Oh no, this would do. Thanks for the sandwich Riceo." She Said, before getting up to see about Sarada. _Why did I say that! Now she thinks I'm a creep, I totally screw myself._

But to be honest I can't help but go see what's happening to it's got me interested. I got up to see about Boruto.

It was a stand off both boy's and and girls on their gender side, shit was about to go down. Until Shino-Sensei appeared in a puff of smoke blocking enything before it could happen.

"Hold it, fighting on school grounds it taboo." He conveyed.

Sumire was relieved to her this.

But he continued "That's why I have arranged a activity to completely go pass this rule!"

Sumire was shocked to hear that.

 _I'm fired up!_

Outside Ninja Academy Gates

Girls on the left and Boys were on the right with Shino-Sensei in the middle explaining to us what we have to do.

"You'll start here and first gender to grab the flag on top of the main building wins. Losers will listen to the winners, understood?"

"Yes" we all answered. Shino-Sensei lefted his arm up.

"Read."

"Set."

"Go!"

He disappeared as we all shot for the gate.

Third person View

Approaching the gate Iwabe takes his metal pole from his back "Earth style: Mub Wall!" He slams it forward creating a mud wall that stopped the girls from going eny further allowing the boys to pass through. "Now our chance, go!" He shouted as boys ran pass him.

Shino-Sensei was taking notes from above the entrance "Iwabe Yuino_was a problem, but lately his true nature, Determination and Tenacious, is coming through. He's making progress."

Boruto the last one to pass Iwabe said "Thanks, Iwabe.", he smirks and says "Nothing to it." And continued behind boruto. The girls are still blocked off from the wall that is until Chocho comes to it. If Iwabe was a little bit faster he would have avoided Chocho's use of her expansion Jutsu in her hand to smashed through the wall puting him down for the count. As the girls proceeded. Chocho follows eating her bag of chips saying "I wasted energy." Shino takes notes on her too. "Chocho Akimichi, she's hard to motivate but has potential, it'll be interesting to see how she turns out.

In The Ninja Academy Field

The girls are catching up to the boys. "What a Drag." Shikadai says putting hands together. "Shadow possession Jutsu!" He exclaimes as he holds all the girls in place. Shino again notes "Shikadai Nara, he has mastered the Shadow possession Jutsu passed down to him by his father."

Shikadai rubs the back of his head claiming "Why did they ask me to do this."

Boom!

An explosion was heard from up ahead that took out the boys that weren't mentioned before out the race. Also causing shikadai to realise his Jutsu. But, everyone was focused on the explosion.

"What the he'll was that." Asked Riceo. To which shino appear and explained "I forgot to mention I laid out some traps around the place."

This surprised everyone.

He continued, "The reason is to make it feel more tense. In time you will have to work in teams of three. This teaches important-." But, sadly he realized he was talking to himself because everybody else had already left. Aproaching the Academy door Riceo told the rest of the boys, "I'll wait for you guys in the Ninja room."

"What are you talking about." Said Denkai who, soon got his answer when Riceo did his hand signs. "He said we had to grab the flag not how we got to it. Wind Style: Propelling Wind." Loosing a short blast of air from his hands, Riceo propels himself up in the air with considerable force onto one of the sunshade of the windows and climbs up from their breaking a window to get in.

"Cool!" said one of the girls and boy. The other boys would have thought about following him but, the girls got back on track forcing them to keep going heading inside the building as Shino took notes.

"Riceo Uzuchi, incredible test scores on the ninja test, top of his class and brother to the... Oh, no wonder he's so skilled. She must not go easy on him. Poor Riceo."

With The Boy's

Running through the halls, the only boys there were Metal Lee, Denkai, Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin. However, their were still quite a bit of girls left including Sarada, Chocho, and Sumire.

"Dammit it, what was Shino-Sensei thinking. At this rate, the whole school will be destroy." Said Boruto as one of Shino's traps went off behind them.

"A lot of people have dropped out." Noticed Shikadai

"Looks like between us and Riceo, were the only boys left."

Just then 8 Shuriken flung right toward the group of boys. Metal Lee being the fastest and also the one in the back caught all eight of the shuriken easily before dropping them. The attack made the others turn around to see who it was. And not surprisingly it was Sarada

Shino jotted down. "Metal Lee, he always accurately give it his all. Regrettably he lacking_ in mental ability."

"I will... Right... Here." Metal Lee studders nervously trying to say something. "Hey, are you okay?" Asked Boruto a little concerned.

"Y-yeah!" He answered, now completely being taking over by stage fright. Sarada smiles as she throws more shurikens at the boys.

Everyone manages to dodge them except for Metal Lee who's fright had caused his clothes along with himself to get pined to the wall behind him. There was no opening to save him so the boys just Left him behinds as, the girls followed.

Shino marked in his board. "Sarada Uchiha, top of the Class in Shuriken Jutsu. She got the Uchiha blood for sure."

-Outside-

"We don't have to pressure ourselves all we have to do is meet up with Riceo and get to the flag." Shikadai Said as the boy's sneak up using the outside stair cases. They soon came to a door that was locked electronically with the red light key card slot right next to it.

Inojin pulled on the none-bugging door saying "It's locked."

"It's the newest type of electronic lock. Let me handle it." Denkai examined as he hooked his labtop up to Slot. Doing his genius stuff he unlocked the door.

"Great, job Denkai!" Congregated Boruto.

"Let's hurry." He Responded.

"Wait." Stopped Shikadai, "I've got a great idea."

Back inside, the girls were running down the hall heading toward the roof. Almost reach the next floor before the automatic hall shudder blocked their path.

"How does sensai except us to get pass this?" One of the girls asked.

A scroll then, opened on the floor with a drawing of a frog on it. "Ninja Are, Super Beast Scroll." Uttered Inojin, cause the frog to grow and come to life jumping out of the page, scaring and grossing out the girls except for Sarada, who simply just questioned "What's going on?"

Behind the corner behind the girls it's revealed that's it's the boy's who are doing this. Shikadai plan was to have a little fun scaring the girl, while, Denkai prevented them from leaving using his laptop to shut the Shudders in front of them.

"Shikadai, couldn't you use you shadow technique to hurt you opponent with out getting your hands dirty." Asked Inojin

"Don't say it like that, you make it sound evil." Shikadai told him.

Boruto was messing with Denkai's labtop which he then, pressed a button causing the sprinklers in the school to go off, melting the frog. Boruto had a look on his face that said *oops I messed up didn't I?*

"I can't do it like my like my dad can." Stated Inojin. "Time to go." Announced, Shikadai running the opposite direction as the other followed

Running down a long narrow hall, the group was stopped by Chocho and Sumire, along with some other girls blocking the way. "Going somewhere?" Chocho said smugly.

"They Divided. Leave it to the girls to take the lead." Remarked Shikadai.

"It doesn't matter, let's just Charge straight ahead!" Boruto exclaimed as the boys charged ahead. The girls readied themselves except for, Sumire who panicked throwing shurikens at them. They Dodge them and leaped over the girls landing behind them. All the boy's made it except for Denkai who hadn't move from his spot before.

"Denkai!" Boruto shouted, just as the other group of girl, lead by Sarada came up Denkai. "Go! Tell my story." Denkai had excepted his fate. "I'll save you." Declared Boruto but, Shikadai and Inojin carried him up and ran the opposite direction avoiding the weapons being thrown at them.

With Riceo

As, he waited in the scroll room hidden behind some jars Riceo thought to myself. "I'm bored out of mind right now! Why didn't I just go through the front door." He complained to myself. Sitting their for almost about 20 minutes by myself playing with his finger. He was fed up

"Ugh! I wish their was something to do." He then thought of something. He got up and started searching through the jars.

Come on were is it? It's gotta be in here. Rummaging through all of the jars he finally found it.

The Raven Summoning scroll. It had the kanji for raven in the rolled up center.

But before he could open it however, the rest of the boy's came in closing the door behind them.

Riceo's perspective

"Yo Guys!" I said, puts down the Scroll and trying not to look suspicious. I also notice their was only three of them assuming, "I'm guessing everyone else it gone." Shikadai noded and stated, "This can't go on much longer."

"I can't let everyone's death be in vain." Boruto said with determination. "No one died, though." Shikadai Informed him. "So what do, we do?" Asked Inojin.

"Well if you want my opinion, we should probably do what I did before and try to get to roof from the outside. I would have done it all the way to the top but that would exhaust my chakra and, also that wouldn't be fun." I told them. *I'm all about a fair game and if I just won like that it wouldn't feel right to me.*

"You mean using the emergency stairway?" Asked Boruto. "Well hey but, since Denkai isn't here we'll have make up a plan. Inojin don't you know the Super Beast scroll technique?" I responded/Asked. "Yeah, but I couldn't do anything that'll get us up their."

"That sucks." I said rethinking. "Okay, Shikadai you will be decoys, while, me and boruto, go get the flag from the outside."

"But even if we get to the roof top how will we fight off those many girls. Will shadow clone be enough." Inojin questioned. "I'll use my summoning Jutsu." Retorted Boruto, "Their has to be a useful scroll around here."

"That's impossible, we can't some enything good at our level." Shikadai pointed out. "To be honest I don't think we need." I told him, "All we need is a small frog and they probably won't go near the flag."

"Sound good enough, let's begin." Shikadai responded.

-Third person view-

On the last floor from the roof, the girls were again blocked off from the door to the roof. Shikadai and inojin were ready to make their move. Back in the prep room Boruto created two shadow clone who jumped out the window with, him following behind equiped with, a summoning scroll. In the air the one shadow clone grab Boruto and Boruto2 by the hand throw them up then, Boruto2 grabbed the original and launched him to the roof. Riceo jump out and did some hand signs "Wind style: Propelling Wind!" Wind shoot from his palms, pushing him to the roof.

The girls were by the window so Sumire noticed us go upwards. "Their going up!" She alerted the others. That was Shikadai and inojin's Q. They dropped smoke bomb catching the girls of guard and rushed at them.

Riceo's Perspective

Me and Boruto landed on the roof in front of the door. "Yeah! It worked?" I expressed happily. "Not yet we still have to get flag." Boruto told me.

"Right."

Boom!

The girls had uses explosive tags to bust down the door. As the smoke clear I saw the girls come through the door Chocho had already started climbing for the flag. _Wow even though she's chubby that is the fastest I've every seen her move._

"I won't let you!" Shouted Boruto as he bit his finger puncturing it and performed hand signs. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram. "Summoning!" Boruto slammed his hand on the roof. As a Strange seal appeared radiating purple chakra. Everyone stopped fighting to see what was being summoned. A giant snake like creature with razor sharp teeth emerged from the seal.

"There's no way Boruto summoned that!" I thought out loud. It began attacking the building Chocho was standing on launching her slightly over the edge of the building. _Holy Shit!_

"Chocho!" Yelled Boruto as he ran towards the edge jumping off reaching out his hand. Chocho reach out her hand to and Boruto grabbed it. Shikadai and Inojin then caught Boruto using the ledge to keep them from falling.

The monsters was still rampaging until, Konohamaru came out of the sky with the Rasengan and one-shoted it.

"Sigh. I'm relieved that's over." I said out loud again. That's when I noticed Sumire coming outside looking way to calm. Trust me, this isn't like her I have more guts then, she does and I nearly crapped my pants. Yet, she didn't seem fazed at all. Also, why was she the last person to come out? She was right behind Sarada.

...

I'm probably just thinking about it to hard. Hey, when did she get the flag. I thought that was destroyed.

 _Aw, poop._

-Outside Ninja Academy Gate-

"I still don't believe your the one that summoned that snake Boruto?" I shot down his confidence. Not on purpose.

"Your just mad I did it before you did." Remark Boruto. "You guys, sure are idiots you know that." Mocked Sarada coming into the conversation. *I wonder what they're gonna make us do?*

"Sorry I put you in danger Chocho." Apologized Boruto. "I guess it's okay. There wasn't a rule against summoning so I you didn't do enything wrong but,-" Chocho pause as Sarada picked up the conversation "You guys have no problem that we won, right?"

I saw Boruto face and knew he didn't want to say it "Yeah, we'll do what ever you say." He admitted. "It's gonna be a drag though." Shikadai add. _Lets hope they don't make us do enything weird._

Their was a still Pause for our assignment.

"Thank, you." Said Chocho. "Since you saved we well get back to you on what you have to do another time."

"Yeah you saved Chocho from a bad situation." Mentioned Sarada "Maybe you boy's aren't to my liking but, your still aren't that bad." Said Chocho. Boruto smiled "You girls are pretty strong. Guess were the top class for a reason."

"That's right." Said Shino-Sensei walking with Konohamaru-sensei. "In time all of you will become Yakisoba's. Yakisoba and bun work seprate fine but, when you combine them, they are truly delicious." That confused me.

"What?" I said confused. "What he's trying to say is in time you will need to work as a team but once you do you'll be able to fight even the strongest opponent."

"Why didn't you stay that from the beginning?" Question Boruto. "Yeah, that was really hard to understand. Shino-Sensei, you tried to sound wise but, totally messed up" Inojin stated with a smile. Everyone laughed at Shino-Sensei expense including me.

"Man I'm hungry." Chocho told Sarada "Wana stop somewhere on the way home!" Boruto then, suggested. "We can go to this new hamburger place that's opening up today." "Sound good." Agreed Sarada. "Me, too." I added.

"Wait!" Shino-Sensei interrupted us. "First, you have to clean up." Just as he said that half of the Academy collapsed.

Everyone stared. "Damn." I chuckled. "Guess we'll be having class outside for the meantime." Konohamaru-sensai informed us.

Sensing something, I turn around looking at a person watching us from a building _. We have a Visitor._


End file.
